1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with improved sleeve assemblies useful for orthopaedic or prosthetic suspension purposes. More particularly, it is concerned with sleeve assemblies of this type which include anti-slip material applied to a portion of the inner surfaces thereof in order to minimize migration or slippage of the sleeve assemblies in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tubular orthopaedic supports of various types have long been used by individuals to support a weak or injured limb during rehabilitation or as a general protective measure. To give but one example, tubular knee supports are commonly used by athletes and include an elongated, sleeve-like tubular body adapted to be placed over the knee, lower thigh and upper calf regions of the leg. Such devices are typically fabricated of closed cell neoprene rubber material which may be lined with a soft terry or nylon fabric.
Prosthesis suspension devices used by amputees to support a limb prosthesis are also well known. Generally speaking, these devices include a tubular sleeve member adapted to fit around the limb at the region of the amputation, for the purpose of engaging and at least partially holding the prosthesis in position adjacent the limb stump. In the case of leg prosthesis supports, a belt is typically provided as a part of the overall device which extends around the waist of the wearer to provide additional support and strength. Prosthesis suspensions units of this character are also commonly made of faced neoprene rubber material.
A very significant problem with prior orthopaedic sleeves or prosthesis suspension devices is the tendency of these units to migrate or shift, particularly during walking other exercise. In the case of orthopaedic supports, these can fall or migrate a significant distance, particularly during athletic activity. By the same token, prosthesis suspension devices can slip or allow the prosthesis to move and shift to an unacceptable degree.
In response to these problems, it has been known to form the sleeve assemblies using neoprene rubber material having only the outer surface thereof faced with fabric, leaving an inner skin-engaging neoprene rubber surface. This has been done in an attempt to increase the resistance of these devices to migration or slippage. However, this expedient causes problems in its own right. First of all, unfaced neoprene rubber tends to erode and wear out quickly. Moreover, neoprene rubber causes skin irritation in a significant number of patients.
There is accordingly a real and unsatisfied need for improved sleeve assemblies useful in the context of orthopaedic supports or prosthesis suspension devices which largely eliminates the problems associated with sleeve migration, slippage and/or inadequate holding power.